


【清水】一发完们

by Brynn_Sun



Category: ONER
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_Sun/pseuds/Brynn_Sun





	1. 初雪

*等待了整整一年 很想念的冬天  
漫长的每一天 只是为了等待初雪

冬天很冷，出门前要细致地挑一件厚厚的衣服，是织得厚实的橘色毛衣，或者是里面有一层暖暖的绒毛的宽大卫衣，从头上套下来之后；还要选一条很保暖的裤子，但是也不能太厚，否则穿上之后会像一只笨笨的小熊。

然后要穿上一双合适冬天的鞋子，不能再穿薄薄的帆布鞋，不然走路的时候脚会被冻僵；出门之前穿上又长又暖的羽绒服，从头到脚包裹起来，临出门前最后再围上一条姜黄色的围巾，然后要把一顶毛线帽严严地罩住耳朵，不要让它们被冻得通红。

冬天好麻烦呀。

可是几个人都很喜欢冬天，一年下来最期盼灰蒙蒙的天上飘下来扑簌簌的雪花。

*白色的雪花落下  
我们就都能幸福

岳明辉又落在了最后面，他磨磨蹭蹭地在门口穿上鞋子，把鞋带的松紧调整了一下，一推开门，看见一个大个子正靠在墙边，手插在兜里缩着肩膀，探头探脑地从玻璃门往外看。

“哟，凡子，你等我干嘛，”岳明辉叫他，“你先玩儿去呗。”

卜凡回头，一看见他的模样就又叨叨开了，在门口蹭着人进了屋。

“哎老岳，不是我说你，你这老岁数，怎么穿这么少，啊？”

岳明辉被闹了也不恼，就靠在门边看着卜凡趟过地板上的乱七八糟，从衣架上翻翻找找，转过身儿的时候，手上多了一顶黑色的毛线帽和一条长长的围巾。

“哎，我不——”岳明辉假模假样地挣扎了两下，还是任他把那条姜黄色的围巾绕在脖子上，但是坚决不让他给自己套上帽子。

“谁打雪仗上这么多装备啊，花里胡哨的，”岳明辉嘴里嘀咕，卜凡冲着他瞪眼睛，“不戴，玩雪哪有这么玩的，憋屈死了得，我不戴，要戴你戴。”

……行吧。

卜凡气呼呼地把那顶小帽子往脑袋上放，抬手拽了两下，包得他头像一颗圆溜溜的蛋：“我戴就我戴！咋啦，我养生，我健康！”

岳明辉被他逗得笑出来，忍不住抬手在他脑袋上胡噜了两把：“啧，我们凡子，真可爱。”

卜凡脸红了，正想着要不要在这跟他哥哥亲个小嘴儿，就听见外面远远传来他洋哥极具穿透力的声音：“快点啊你们俩！干嘛呢！”

俩人一个哆嗦，岳明辉抬脚就往外面跑，卜凡慌里慌张的在后面关门，听见他哥哥的声音浑厚地回荡在楼道里：“来啦来啦！”

*过了今晚  
初雪就能慢慢地覆盖大地  
全世界就将都变成白色  
我仿佛是童话中的主人公

昨天晚上，北京下雪了。

小孩儿趴在阳台上看这场初雪，一开始还只是雪粒子，没多少，也不漂亮，稀稀拉拉的往下掉，跟着风在视线里划出一点没什么规律的弧线。

木子洋拉开阳台门的时候，小孩正呼呼地往手心里吹气。他从身后靠过去，两只手从他腰侧滑过去，在前面合住，把人浅浅地圈在胸膛里。他弓着腰把下巴放在小孩肩膀上。

“干嘛呢，小弟？”

“洋哥！你看——”

灵超耳朵红彤彤的，木子洋觉得特别像他刚才从岳明辉嘴底下抢过来的那颗红苹果。他把嘴唇贴上去，冰凉凉的，他皱皱眉，抬起双手搓了搓，给他严严实实地把两个耳朵捂住了。

“哎呀洋哥！”灵超眨着漂亮的大眼睛凶他，摊开手掌冲着他，“你看，雪！”

木子洋低头一看，小孩白净净的手心里啥也没有，他歪歪头，才靠反光看见那上面有点水痕。

“嗯？什么雪？我怎么没看见？”

木子洋逗他，小孩一低头，哎呀一声，赶紧又张着手伸到窗外，踮着脚尖，嘴角带着笑：“洋哥，我给你看雪，你等一下哦——”

等他手掌再递过来时，手心里果然落着一片小雪粒。灵超举着手往他眼前贴，木子洋就笑着往前凑，把鼻尖顶在小孩儿手掌根儿上笑，鼻子里喘出来的暖气儿都打在他白白细细的手腕上。

小孩儿马上脸红了，抿着嘴害起羞来，拧过腰把头埋在他哥哥肩膀上，两只胳膊别扭地搭在他肩头。

“哎，小弟，你这姿势难不难受，”木子洋把人扳正过来，张开手臂扣住纤细的体量，手自然地落在他后脑勺上柔软地摸了摸，“来，哥抱抱你。”

小孩儿拧了半天，笑声都闷在他肩膀上，等他笑够了，喘着气儿侧过脸，睁着大眼睛看着他笑。

*天使一般明亮的笑容  
即将照亮黑暗的街道  
晚上夜空中的星星  
是白色的雪花落下

岳明辉被迫加入打雪仗大军的时候，刚刚被他的乖儿子用一团雪球砸在身上，穿得红红火火的小孩儿杵在雪地里也不知道跑，站在原地傻乎乎地指着他妈妈笑。

北京人岳明辉挑挑眉毛，心里笑这是个傻小子啊，弯腰飞速搓了个雪球出来，木子洋的“小弟小心”还没喊出来一半，包含着老北京打雪仗传统手艺的一个雪球就飞过来，在小孩胸膛上绽放出一片白色。

灵超后知后觉地尖叫一声，跑到他洋哥的太平洋宽肩后面躲好了，趁他洋哥发起攻击的时候撅着屁股从地下拢雪捏球。

岳明辉和木子洋开始互扔雪球，卜凡这才呼哧呼哧地跑来，大个子马上加入岳明辉战队，木子洋孤军奋战，赶紧招呼他小弟加入战场。一时间，这片儿小小的空地上都是小伙子们的惊呼声和笑声。

一开始这场仗明明打得泾渭分明，后来就慢慢变了味儿。

木子洋趁灵超进攻岳明辉的时候，把一小团雪顺着后脖子塞进他衣服里，小孩儿像只被踩了尾巴的猫，一蹦三尺高，气呼呼地发出小狮子一样的怒吼，跳上他洋哥的背，把冰凉凉的手往他脖子里贴，木子洋拧着腰笑，又怕他滑下来，整个人拧了三个弯儿，笑着跟他小弟求饶。

另一边好不容易得闲的岳明辉躺在雪地里喘气儿，卜凡凡皮得不行，在旁边偷偷捏雪球，冲上去要往他裤腰里塞。岳明辉嘿一声，心说这没大没小的皮孩子，手底下一把雪攥起来，往他头上就是一巴掌，打得他黑色的毛线帽上粘了一层白晶晶的小雪粒。

“哎哟——哥哥，打傻了你要负责的！”

卜凡捂着头控诉，被岳明辉一脚撩到一边：“够傻了你，不能再傻了。”

后来不知道为什么，卜凡变成了大家的攻击对象，一米九二的大个子在雪地里上蹿下跳，几个哥哥弟弟毫不留情地一个雪球接着一个地往他身上砸。

“哎哎——别打了别打了——哎哟！”

*你的眼睛映照出来的世界  
是多么地美丽  
感谢上天能让我和你一起分享这一瞬间

雪仗在卜凡凡的告饶和认输里告一段落，几个人坐在雪地里，也不嫌冰屁股，东倒西歪地靠着，过一会儿，小弟嫌衣服里湿，要回去换，木子洋赶紧跟着人进屋了。卜凡坐了一会儿，转头去看岳明辉。

岳明辉正眯着眼睛看雪景，天上不知道什么时候又开始下雪了，雪粒密集地簌簌投下，没一会儿那人的黑头发上就粘了一层白霜，卜凡抬手在他头上拨弄两下，倒是没掸下去，大多都慢慢地化掉了。

岳明辉也转过头来看他，他眼睫毛长，这回上面挂了雪珠儿，他眨眨眼睛，抬手想揉，结果被卜凡拉住手腕，然后脸被捧住，那人一脸紧张地凑过来，在他眼睛上轻轻地吻，岳明辉笑了，闭着眼睛，感觉那人的嘴唇在自己眼皮上轻轻的按压。

“过分了啊，凡子。”

岳明辉说了这话也只是笑，卜凡被他看得不好意思。这人刚运动完，脸上泛起均匀的薄薄一层粉色，头发稍微有点乱了，但是这不碍事，只能给他增添一分俏皮。黑的发色，白的皮肤，和姜黄色的围巾非常相配，更衬得他像个玻璃橱窗里的小玩偶，精致好看。

“哥，你真好看，”卜凡这么想，也这么说，他偏过头想了想，“嗯……你好像那种特别漂亮的小玩偶，你知道吗——”

“还有点——有点像那种饼干，小人饼干，特别可爱。”

“姜饼人么？”岳明辉想了想，问他。

“对对对！就是姜饼人，”卜凡兴奋起来，搓了搓手，捏着岳明辉的手腕，把他通红的手收进自己手掌里，然后放进口袋里，“特别可爱！”

岳明辉笑了：“凡子，你知道姜饼人啊，外国其实有不少说道，有一个是我那会儿听同学说的，说是有那么一对儿啊，因为战争分开了，结果老了之后啊，就担心对方找不到自己，所以就在自己村里卖对方模样的姜饼人。”

卜凡歪着头想了想：“不能，咱俩不能分开的，咱俩老了之后也一直在一块儿。”

岳明辉又笑了，他用膝盖顶他：“你别打岔，还有呢，还有是我在往上瞅见的，说是如果吃下姜饼人，就会遇见理想的对象，所以还多人会给自己孩子送姜饼吃，往袜子里塞什么的。”

卜凡支起身子跪在雪地里，看着他认真地说：“那我当时是吃了什么，才让我遇见你呢？”

*白色的雪花落下  
全世界都充满你闪烁的目光

雪下得太大了，几个人连雪人都没能堆成。灵超一直趴在阳台嘟嘟哝哝，木子洋挨在他旁边，侧头看他的侧脸，小孩大大的眼睛睁得圆溜溜，外面的大雪纷纷扬扬，一团一团扯着落下来，黏糊糊地被路灯的橘色熬出一股橙子的香甜味。

小孩嘴里含着橙子味的棒棒糖，糖果和牙齿发出清脆的碰撞声，摇头晃脑的看雪。木子洋看看雪，再看看灵超，觉得小孩眼睛里的景色比外面要美上起码一百倍。

“洋哥，雪好好看啊——”

“……嗯”

灵超忽地转过头，额前的头发被他甩了起来：“洋哥，你不认真！”

木子洋懒懒地扯起嘴角，把侧脸挨在自己胳膊上，趴下看着他笑：

“我小弟比雪好看多了。”

成……成年人会撩，行了吧！

岳明辉瘫在卜凡的床上，看着阳台里腻腻乎乎的小情侣，忍不住发出感慨：“年轻真好，谈起恋爱来，啊，精力旺盛啊。”

卜凡凡缩在旁边：“对，栩栩如生。”

岳明辉：……？？

“不，这词儿不是这么用的……”

“行了，就你知道，就你研究生儿，就你学历高，行了吧。”

岳明辉：……？？？

“别磨叽了，手，拿过来，咱俩老夫老妻了，拉个手得了。”

*拉着你的手祈祷着  
让全世界只充满我们的爱


	2. 排队

学校的东北角有一家咖啡馆，听说一开始是一对退休教授夫妻开的，装潢摆设倒是一点不显老气，依着原先就长在那的一棵梧桐盖了个木屋，门上挂个木牌子，用和那树叶儿一样的颜色写了名字。

后来就由学校里的学生们接过了手，也有毕业生没找工作，就还是跑到这来窝着，再蹭点大学里的青春气儿，看看每天挨着窗户一坐一下午的漂亮姑娘，也看看腻腻歪歪抱着书过来的小情侣，见过甜美恋情的开始，也接过不少姑娘的泪珠儿。

卜凡喜欢这儿胜过图书馆许多，图书馆虽然安静而且网快，但是他还是不那么喜欢太过憋闷的氛围，更重要的是，这里有点别的好。

“还是一杯牛奶苏打吗？”

穿着白衬衫的男人把手撑在桌面上，袖子被挽了上去，露出男人白净有力的小臂。卜凡抬头，就看见黑发男人笑眯眯地看着他，小虎牙被玻璃窗透过来的阳光照得闪亮，树叶筛下来的光在他眼睛里愉悦地叮当碰撞。

“啊……对，麻烦哥哥了。”

卜凡又觉得空调的页片是不是把风打到了其他方向，热气从领子里往上走。

男人似乎心情很好，冲他摆了摆手：“嗨，有什么麻烦的，难得今儿不用排队，哥哥得亲自来服务服务你这个老主顾儿呀。”

卜凡抿着嘴点点头，那男人就转身回了吧台里，动作利索地给他拿杯子调饮料。

卜凡看着他发呆，今儿这点本来不是个清闲时间，要不是要给他们上大课的老师突然有事，他也不能享受这难得不用排队的时光。

*

这咖啡馆现在是他的师弟在管理，叫董岩磊，是个高高帅帅的小伙子，长得招人喜欢，因为喜欢做菜，给原本只卖饮品的咖啡馆增添了不少食品菜单。

卜凡第一次见岳明辉的时候，是个刚跟部门开完大会的糟心晚上，他心情差极了，用膝盖撞开了玻璃门，磕出非善意的声音。

“磊子，来罐儿啤的！”

点餐的吧台要转个角才能看见，他打进门了就喊了这么一嗓子，却没听见那人回话。他皱着脸往里走，一转弯差点撞着个人。

那人比自己矮了小一个头，头发乌黑浓密，头顶扎了个小揪揪，穿了一件大领的白色薄衫，领子稍微歪了点，漂亮的锁骨露在外面。

卜凡也不想用“漂亮”来形容另一个男人的，但是这男人就是有着漂亮的锁骨，和让人无法忽视的气质。

男人抬起头，看着他的凶狠表情笑了，竟然露出来一颗小虎牙：“对不住，磊子刚出去了——”然后伸出手臂，把手里的啤酒贴在他脸上，凉得他一个激灵。

卜凡伸手接过啤酒，心里头怦怦跳，想着要是别人这会儿激他，说不准自己就得闹出点事儿，但是这人，明明是第一次见，却自然地像已经认识很久的朋友，是不会令人不快的亲密。

*

卜凡后来从董岩磊那问来了，说这位不是他们学校的，是董岩磊小时候认识的哥哥，英国名校读完研究生儿回来的，这段时间不想干活，看了照片说氛围好，主动说要来这帮忙的。

之后卜凡就像上瘾了似的天天往这跑，原来喜欢窝在宿舍打游戏，要学习了就抱着书包去图书馆一泡一天，现在所有时间都被他泡在咖啡馆里了，一开始董岩磊还觉得稀奇，说谢谢他来支持生意，结果后来看他天天往这跑，整个人都开始发怵了。

“不是，凡子，你……有事儿吗？”有一次董岩磊终于受不了了，偷摸坐在劈里啪啦敲键盘的卜凡旁边扒着耳朵说话。

卜凡把他扒拉开，半天不说话，憋红了一张脸，董岩磊又催了几遍，他才小心地抬头瞄一眼在柜台前排起的长队，男人的小辫子在人群的脑袋上晃悠，他抿了抿嘴，粗声粗气地用胳膊肘推他：“关你屁事！”

董岩磊看看他，看看队伍，再看看后面的柜台里面，恍然大悟：“哦！——你也喜欢岳哥！”

*

这是一所艺术类专业很多的院校，学校里最不缺的就是长得好看的男男女女，但是像岳明辉这样的，有气质的成熟男人，长得还这么好看，是非常少见的。

学校的小孩儿身边都是差不多的人，一见着他像撞见了什么了不得的人，咖啡馆一夜之间生意暴增，有许多人都会为了见这位“白月光”而来。所以渐渐的，原本安静的咖啡馆也排起了长队，虽然经过岳明辉的提醒，排队的人不会吵闹，但是店里的氛围也总是差了那么一点。

卜凡正在准备一门考试，要背，背了一会儿到了饭点，店里呜呜泱泱地涌进来人，排起了长队。他看不到岳明辉了，烦躁得学不了习，又看了一会儿书实在背不下去，干脆脑门往桌子上一磕，把书往头上一盖，闭着眼睛不再学了。

长队一会儿功夫才下去，卜凡胃里有点空，被空气里弥散开的食物香气勾得有点馋，但是实在懒得抬头。他又趴了一会儿，桌子上传来“咚”的一声轻响，是瓷盘碰在木桌面的声音。

他感觉头上的书本被人拿开了，他一抬头，岳明辉正双臂撑着桌子，身体前倾着看他，眼睛眯成月牙，小虎牙开心地支在外面。

“饿不饿啊，凡子，”岳明辉冲他笑，“我等你半天了，也不见你过来点，就自作主张了——你别怪哥哥啊。”

卜凡看着面前的奶油培根意面，忍不住吞了吞口水，嘟哝着“人太多”。岳明辉见他这样笑了，拿了他的杯子，弯下腰凑在他耳边：“你吃，哥哥去给你免费续杯，你别跟别人讲啊~”

卜凡呆呆地看他，那人冲他调皮地眨了眨眼睛，转身像只白鸽一样飞走了。他盯着他的背影看了半晌，抬起颤抖的手按住了心口。

他把第二口意面卷起来塞进嘴里的时候，岳明辉端着一杯苏打牛奶回来了。他把杯子放在桌上，卜凡嘴里说不出话，冲他像小狗一样点着头表示感谢。岳明辉笑了，抬手摸了摸他的头，卜凡楞了一下，有点不好意思地转过头。

岳明辉也不走，就坐在他对面摆弄手机。这回卜凡不好意思了，开始小口小口地把面往嘴里吸。他扣在桌子上的手机震了一下，不凡像是被解放了一样，慌忙拿起手机来掩饰他的害羞和窘迫，却发现是坐在对面的岳明辉给他发来消息。

“我家地址：XXXXXX”

卜凡呆住了，他抬头猛地盯住岳明辉，发现他正专注地看着他，见他看过来便站起身，俯身凑到他耳边：

“来这里……不用排队哦。”

*一篇小番外*

岳明辉翻着几年没见的弟弟的相册，发现一张几个大小伙子站在木屋前的照片。

“磊子，这是哪儿啊？”

董岩磊探头过来看了一眼：“哦，我们学校那咖啡馆，现在我管呢，哥你有空过来玩啊。”

岳明辉看着照片上个子最高的男孩，歪着头打量了好一会儿，像发现了什么似的，满意地眯起眼睛笑了：“磊子，这人谁啊，真高啊，比你都高，得有一米九了吧。”

董岩磊撇撇嘴：“对，192呢，他大名卜凡凡，后来自己嫌幼稚改了名，去了叠字叫卜凡……这人，就爱装这些有的没的逼。”

岳明辉笑了：“哎，磊子，哥哥不想干活，能不能去你那给你帮帮忙啊~”


	3. 画

画

岳明辉仰头喝水的时候，那个高个子画家坐在了长椅的另一端。

他似乎是耐心地等着他把盖子一圈一圈拧紧，鼓在嘴巴里的水也一口一口地咽下去，又抬手揪了揪滑到太后面的宽大卫衣，转过头和他对视时才说话。

“你好，虽然很唐突，但是……我可以为你画一副画儿吗？”

岳明辉眼睛笑成了弯月牙儿：“可以呀。”

*

岳明辉认得这个画家。

他家附近的这个公园不小，里面比起喷泉和舞池更多的是绿植和湖水，来这里的人也总是不太多，早上是那一群来晨跑的年轻人和晨练的老人，白天来的是带着小孩子的女人，傍晚就是一群携手散步的伴侣和下棋的老人。

岳明辉属于早晨和傍晚的人群，他有每天早起晨跑的习惯，在家喝上一杯牛奶，绕着公园弯弯曲曲地跑上一圈儿，回家冲个澡，享受一顿丰盛的早餐；吃过晚饭，他其实没有可以挽着手臂一起谈笑的姑娘相伴，只是一个人戴着耳机，也挺惬意。

好像是从冬天的某一天开始，岳明辉注意到了这个公园里的新鲜血液。

是一个高个子的男人，岳明辉以自己的身高悄悄比划了一下，暗暗咂舌，估计着这人得有一米九。他好像是个画家，每次都背着个包，选了个地方坐下来，就从书包里掏出画夹和笔，开始定定地对着一株枯树或者是一片结冰的湖面描描画画。

从第一天见他开始，岳明辉对他的兴趣就很浓厚。

不是因为外貌，虽说这男人确实有着模特的身高和脸庞，架着一副黑框眼镜不说也不笑，岳明辉是真的曾经揣测过这位说不定其实是个爱好画画的模特。

是因为这个人真的很特别。

他见过许多在公园里架着画板或是举着相机的人，但是他们通常都只在春天开花、秋天落叶和冬天下雪的那三到五天出现，之后就像那几朵花、干枯的叶子和马上化成泥泞的雪一样消失了。他从未见过这样一个人，在死寂的毫无特色的冬日举着笔认真描画的人。

那之后，岳明辉每天都能见到他。男人虽然看着像个模特，穿着倒是总是那样，一件长长厚厚的黑色羽绒服，脚上蹬着一双看起来就很保暖的黑色男靴。

可是他从来不戴手套，来去的时候也不见他从那个背包里拿出一双手套裹住冻得通红的手。岳明辉没有因为他改变晨跑的路线，只是那画家的位置是不固定的，而且岳明辉是经过计算决定的路线，这使他能踏遍公园的每一条大路小径。

所以每天早晨岳明辉都会跑过这个人，或是看着他的背影越来越近，或是迎面从他旁边跑过去。他们没打过招呼，岳明辉却觉得单调的生活似乎有了陪伴，一个奇特的陌生人的陪伴。

他曾经担心，春天会不会像替换掉冬天一样赶走这个特别的男人，只是在他第一次见他换上一件轻便的黑色夹克时，他就知道这人还会陪他很久。

*

卜凡不是画家，他给自己的定位是一个精神上有一些问题的人类。

不是人们通常带着谈笑性质所说的问题，是严肃的医学病症。他知道自己从小就与众不同，沉默又怪异，他去看了医生，医生就告诉他他得了这样那样的病，给他药嘱咐他吃，和他聊天让他说话。

他也吃药，也说话，他觉得吃药没有怎么影响到生活，但还是不喜欢说话。

他找了个平面模特的工作，不怎么需要说话，只需要按着他在大学学过的种种知识，听着别人的指挥就好。

他也听医生的话找了爱好，音乐也不错，读书也不错，但是从某一天开始，他意识到画画似乎要更有趣。

他试过按照从网上看来的学习方法，买了工具背在身上，找一个公园静静地坐。他决定开始尝试绘画的时候是个冬天，于是找了个家附近的公园，每次就找一个参照物，一颗掉光了叶子的老树，或者是冒着寒气的冻了冰的湖面，坐在那拿着笔一点一点画过去。

他对人不感兴趣，但是如果是在这种找寻兴趣的过程中，恰巧有那么一个人每天都经过你身边，也许兴趣是会转移一些的。

那个男人比自己矮，卜凡没什么身高的概念，脑子里浮现不出来具体的数字，于是只想他是个一米几的男人，这个男人染了一头淡金色的头发，每天早上似乎会很准时地在公园跑步。

他总是穿很宽大的衣服，戴帽子的卫衣松大地搭在他身上，跑步的时候一跳一跳，能勾勒出男人不错的身形。袖子总是很长，男人跑步时端在身侧的手总是缩一半在袖子里，露出小半个拳头尖儿。

卜凡不会画前一天画过的东西，他每次都要绕着公园慢慢地走，看中什么了，就在那里坐下来开始画。可是不管他画什么，那个男人总是会出现。

他画树的时候，听到男人从身后跑过来的脚步声，他画湖的时候，男人均匀的喘息声从左耳绕到右耳，他有一次隔着一条路画一个光秃秃的花坛时，男人甚至远远地就让开了，从他身后悄悄地绕了过去。

后来，卜凡开始注意他的脸。不令人意外，男人长得很好看，额头饱满鼻梁挺直，眼型圆滑嘴唇柔软，就是嘴巴稍微突了一些。

卜凡想着这人按照绘画的理论来说，长得可是不标致。可是当他用笔在纸上描着他的脸的时候，就觉得心里奇异的有种叫人想要伸展身躯的暖意。

想不再缩在这个小凳子上，想站起来岔开腿站稳，张开手臂拥抱早晨的阳光。想在太阳打在他头发上的时候拦住他的去路，只是低头看着他可能会惊讶的表情，不用说话就会很美好。

卜凡甚至没道理地觉得，这样会悄悄不挡住他的绘画参照物的人，会不会温柔得像晚上顶好的月光，轻悄悄地沿着墙壁像涂颜料一样沾染进来，一点也不会带来压迫的感觉。

他不懂，但是在他培养起来的读书爱好里，他读过一些也不懂的书，所以虽然他不明白那样酸甜地含在唇齿间的是什么糖果，但他总能从网路上的书评里看到最直接的一个词语，是喜欢，在朦胧一点的文字里，是大家说的温暖的一个字，叫爱。

他想光明正大地描画他的脸，而这是他第一次想主动去和一个人说话。

*

岳明辉答应了他，就靠在椅背上给他一个侧脸，是男人对他说的，请他舒服地坐着。男人很认真，岳明辉就看着面前的路发呆，也不知道花了多久，男人突然开口说话了：

“我可以……知道你的名字吗？我想写上……写上名字……送给你。”

岳明辉转过头对他笑：“我叫岳明辉——已经画好了吗？”

画家在纸上唰唰唰地写字，然后把纸张小心地撤下来，捧在手中递给了他。岳明辉接过来低头看了，他不懂画画，可是他觉得男人画得很好看，他惊喜地抬起头笑了：“哇——我有这么好看吗？你画得好棒啊！”

卜凡觉得脸上腾起了热度，他看见岳明辉看着画歪了歪头：“……你的名字是卜凡吗？”

卜凡点点头，男人咧开嘴笑了，夸他名字好听。他第一次觉得自己嘴笨，他想说你的名字才好听，可动了动嘴还是说不出。

岳明辉捏着那张纸，不知所措似的转头看了看：“……哎呀，我怎么拿回去呀……万一弄坏了怎么办？”

卜凡愣愣地举起画夹：“那——那放在我这……我帮你送回去吧。”

岳明辉冲着他笑着点头，眨着眼睛，好像梦他里见过的月亮。


	4. 机器男友

卜凡看着房间中央的包裹，围着绕了一圈又站定，用手比了比，怎么想这智能家政机器人也最多是个孩童身形。

这不能算雇佣童工吧？他挠了挠头，戳开手机里的APP，小心翼翼地点击了“确认收货”。屏幕上马上弹出了信息：

“确认收货成功，您可以在‘使用说明’中按照步骤激活您的智能家政机器人，并在‘产品信息’中查看更多相关事项。”

卜凡呼了口气，手指刚悬在“使用说明”按钮上，屏幕上就又跳出一个弹框，提醒他消息信箱有新消息。卜凡原来基本是不会看APP里的消息信箱的，经常任由右上角的红色数字越累越多——他并没有这方面的强迫症，只是有时会顺手消除一下。

只是这次，不知道是紧张还是对盒子里未知的担忧，他鬼使神差地先去查看了消息信箱，里面孤零零地躺着两条消息，一条是老套的欢迎消息，卜凡扫了一眼，点开另一条：

“尊敬的客户您好！您是第711位购买本公司产品的消费者，而由于您的智能家政机器人的编号恰好为P-711，符合本公司激活隐藏福利的条件，在此为您免费送上本公司研发的、还处于内测阶段的‘智能恋爱机器人’数据包，已存入您的用户，您可以在‘产品类型’中进行选择。”

卜凡目瞪口呆。

想他一个堂堂总裁，日理万机，出于对生活便利和质量的考虑才选择订购了一款智能家政机器人，连可以自己选择的外貌部分都交给系统随机，就是为了避免在这款机器人身上花费太多的精力。

结果现在这公司居然赠送了恋爱套餐，卜凡犹疑地看着这条消息，十分怀疑它的真实性，“内测阶段”四个字扎眼得很，总让他觉得是公司耍的小营销手段。

他并不打算使用，所以干脆地没有去查看，而是先去打开了使用说明，想着先激活起来再说。步骤看起来非常简单，只需要把机体胚胎放入溶解了营养胶和电解质的水中，再等上一到两个小时，这款仿生机器人就会自行发育完毕。

好，做这些之前，首先需要拆开包裹。卜凡搓搓手，“机体胚胎”总在他眼前晃悠，不常见的词语让他产生了一种异样的恶心感。他吸了几口气平复心情，终于伸手去掀开盒盖。

里面的东西让他心里一跳，不自觉地就后退了半步。在海绵防护边的包裹中，蜷缩着一个浑身赤裸的肉色人形。卜凡强忍着恶心伸手过去摸了摸，很软，不像是人的触感。

他挠挠头，从侧边摸出来一盒营养胶和一袋电解质，抱在怀里先去卫生间准备，准备完毕，他终于没办法再逃避。卜凡搓了搓手，戳了戳包裹里的东西，嫌弃地抿紧了嘴，才小心翼翼地捏着一只胳膊把它展开。

确实是个不太像胚胎的胚胎，卜凡想，这东西已经有成人的身形，只是明显孱弱无骨，五官紧皱，身体还没生发。他握着拳，半拖半抱着把这东西丢进浴缸，看着泡在水里的肉体打了个哆嗦，关了灯和上门，又抖了抖，决定去拿罐啤酒缓解心情。

他抱着啤酒窝进沙发，又拿起手机开始研究。他先看了看产品信息，里面都是购买之前就仔细查看过的资料，还有一些使用的注意事项。

其实也没什么需要注意的，科技发展到这个地步，机器人的制作工艺已经非常完备了，发育完全后的机器人与真人几乎无异，并且并不需要睡眠，只需要短暂的休息时间，就可以把仿真肌肉的状态完全恢复。

他仔细确认了一些标明的禁止事项，发现都是一些“不可对您的机器人采取暴力举措，否则将会进行回收工作并将您的身份信息备案”一类的内容，卜凡耸耸肩膀，把界面滑到产品分类一栏中。

他眨眨眼睛，又开始怀疑这款机器人的正式性。他头疼并且非本意地先被公司赠送的恋爱分类吸引了眼球—— “温柔可人”、“纯情兔兔”、“野蛮男友”、“亲密爱人”、“热辣小野猫”。

卜凡目瞪口呆地看着这五个类别，被散发着土气的名字弄得脑壳疼。他咬着牙合上了恋爱分类，把眼睛挪上去查看家政分类。

——“温柔持家型”、“家庭温暖型”、“朋友照顾型”。

……行吧，虽然也不是很商务，但是好歹看起来比较正常。卜凡头疼地按着太阳穴，发现默认型号是第一个“温柔持家型”。还行，卜凡叹口气，含了口啤酒咽下去。

至少一开始应该不会出什么乱子，他想，如果没有意外，其他类型应该是不会被启用的，毕竟他买了回来就只是为了家政功能的，他对机器人的性格实在是没什么关心。

他捏了捏鼻梁，闭目养神了一会儿，睁开眼睛看了看时间，估摸着楼上的胚胎应该已经发育得差不多了。他犹豫了一下，还是站起身来去上面看看。

站到门口，他紧张地搓了搓手，不知道是该直接推门进去还是敲敲门——虽然他觉得在自家因为一个机器人而敲门实在很奇怪，但总好过看到什么不好的东西。他曲起手指在门上扣了两下，门马上就被打开了。

卜凡在门口愣是呆了几秒，才敢伸手去推开门。

浴缸旁边站着个男人，围着一条大的浴巾，正拿着花洒冲洗浴缸。他光着脚，站在地上踩出两块小小的水渍。

他把浴缸冲洗完，转过头，并不惊讶地看到卜凡。他弯起嘴角，冲他轻轻点头：“主人您好，我是编号P-711号智能机器人，从今天开始为您服务。”

男人个头不矮，起码超过了一米八，身材匀称有肌肉，但身量颀长清瘦。他长出一头茂密的黑色头发，看起来被他自己打理过了，乖乖地趴在头上，搭下来一层刘海在额头。

卜凡冲他点点头，上下观察了他一圈，惊奇地发现这个机器人的眼睛居然一个外双一个内双，甚至笑的时候露出来一颗小虎牙。

这可太仿真了，卜凡没忍住伸手捏了捏他的胳膊，是人类的温度和触感，甚至因为刚“泡过澡”的关系，还湿漉漉地泛着热气。

P-711抬起手臂让他摸，笑眯眯地略微侧了侧身：“主人，您现在打算洗澡吗？我可以帮您做好准备。”

“啊……”卜凡把手收回来，暗里搓了搓手指尖，“是，那麻烦你了。”

机器人冲他摆摆手，歪着头眨眨眼睛：“不麻烦，您是我的主人，可以随意差遣我。”

他给卜凡准备好洗澡水，又去给他拿了浴袍，整整齐齐摆在一边，鞠了个躬退了出去。卜凡叹出一口气，摇摇头，开始准备洗澡。

他洗澡的时候想了半天，总觉得哪里有些奇怪，但是又怎么也说不出来。他皱着眉，暂且把原因归到对一直独居的家里突然出现另一个“活物”的不习惯上。

他穿好浴袍推开门，又回头犹豫了一下，想着要不要去至少把水放掉，他的新机器人却正好在这时走了过来，卜凡转头的时候还被他吓了一跳。

他还是笑眯眯地，冲他小幅度鞠了一躬：“主人，在客厅为您准备好了新鲜水果，并且半小时后的视频会议的材料也为您准备好了，请您去休息吧，其他事情都交给我就可以了。”

卜凡啊了一声，有点不知所措地摸了摸鼻尖，那机器人又说：“我的系统与您的手机相连接，可以读取您的日程，为您节省一些不必要的事情。”

卜凡这会儿才第一次体会到智能机器人的好处，他到了客厅，坐进沙发，舒适地享受了处理好的水果，并在半个小时后顺利地进行了公司的一次视频会议。

睡觉之前，他的机器人到他的房间送酒，在一边等着他喝完。卜凡犹豫一下，抬头看他：“那个……呃，711？”

机器人笑眯眯地冲他点头：“您可以叫我任意您想叫的称号，您可以为我起个名字，在APP中可以进行录入——当然，您要是觉得麻烦也可以就直接叫我的编号。”

卜凡点点头，偏过头轻咳一声：“那个……我主要是想说，呃，今天太匆忙了，没来得及给你准备房间……”

卜凡自己说着也觉得奇怪，机器人倒是眉开眼笑地往前蹭了蹭：“不需要您操心，主人，我不需要长时间的休息，只要坐一会儿就好，要是您觉得这样很奇怪，您可以给我指定一个房间，今天一晚我就能收拾好。”

卜凡挠挠头，给他指了挨着自己房间的一个小客房，直到他拿着酒杯退出去，他都总觉得很是奇怪。可能他确实不习惯有一个机器人陪在身边吧，卜凡想，又马上开始转念操心他的名字的问题——哎，总不能一直叫他711吧。

那晚的月亮很大，月光很亮，卜凡睡觉没有把窗帘完全拉上的习惯，这会儿看着洒到床前的明月光，盯着发了好一会儿的愣，最后才惊醒似的晃晃脑袋，在睡觉之前最后一次拿起手机，在机器人姓名一栏中打入“岳明辉”。

卜凡的想法很简单，既然是姓名，总得有姓有名吧，月明辉听起来不够正式，感谢中华文化，又正好可以拿来替换的同音字。他舒适地翻了个身，突然开始期待以后的生活。

第二天，他的机器人——现在有了一个有模有样的名字——岳明辉来叫他起床。他坐在床边，抬手为卜凡按摩着太阳穴，又轻柔地向下移动，同时定时窗帘自动开启，把早晨的阳光让进来。

卜凡迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，下意识挣开了脸上的手掌。岳明辉不动声色地把手收到身侧，站起来弯下腰，笑着轻轻搡一搡他的肩膀：“主人，该起床了，已经为您准备好早餐，今天是煎吐司片、煎蛋、香肠、半个苹果以及一杯热牛奶。”

卜凡从床上站起来，皱着眉头往外走：“把牛奶换成咖啡吧，我早上从来不喝牛奶的。”

他以为机器人数据录入不全面，稍有不爽，没想到他的机器人上前一步站到他身侧，恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬：“抱歉主人，但是您一天内的咖啡摄入量有些太多了，为了您的健康着想，以后早餐里的咖啡都会为您换成别的饮品。”

卜凡楞了一下，心情变得古怪。机器人表现出的关心，也是代码可以做到的吗？

吃完早餐，卜凡离开家去上班，出门前岳明辉站在门口，冲他鞠了一躬，脸上挂着不变的笑容：“主人，路上注意安全，您可以把今晚想吃的菜记在APP上，我会为您准备好饭菜，等您回家。”

卜凡停了停，对他露出第一个真正意义上的笑。他以前从来没觉得单独一人有什么不好，反而很便利，只是现在有了个机器人，虽然只是冷冰冰的代码支撑着它，但“等您回家”这四个字却突然戳中了卜凡，让他难得地感受到一种温暖。

拥有机器人的第一天过去了，卜凡回到家，刚刚踏到家门口，大门就自动为他打开。他挑挑眉毛，推开门走进去，拖鞋在脚下摆好，他刚刚把双脚都踩进拖鞋，岳明辉就穿着围裙迎上来，一手接包，一手把他的鞋拢到一起整理好。

“主人，”他笑眯眯地冲他点头，“您回来了，去洗个手休息一下，晚餐马上就准备好了。”

卜凡路过餐厅的时候瞥了一眼，发现其实饭菜已经准备好了，等他洗了手、换了一身舒适的居家服再坐到餐桌旁时，米饭正好是适合入口的温度。吃完晚餐，卜凡去继续处理工作，岳明辉把餐厅和厨房收拾干净，又给他准备了水果和睡前酒水。

卜凡渐渐习惯了机器人的陪伴，也越来越习惯把事情都交给岳明辉打理。只是他为他取了名字，却还从来没有叫过他，他们之间平时很少沟通，大多是岳明辉单方面向他通知饭好了、洗澡水放好了、晚安等消息，卜凡从来不需要叫他的名字，他就把一切打理得井井有条。

人类总归都是好奇心旺盛的生物，饶是卜凡也逃不开。当他越来越熟悉和岳明辉的相处，也渐渐开始有了不一样的心思。

——如果，岳明辉不是这样的呢？如果他不是这样温柔持家，或者换一个说法，在卜凡心里总显得太过机器化、不够有人情味，如果他不是这样，而是……另一种样子呢？

数据的替换需要时间，卜凡按照产品说明里的建议，在晚上入睡前捧着手机，纠结了好一阵，才下定决心似的闭了闭眼睛，慎重地按下“家庭温暖型”的选项。

好啊，卜凡睡前翻了个身，想着明早开始，也能久违地体验一把家庭的温暖了。

卜凡被吵醒了。

他迷糊地揉着眼睛，听到岳明辉的声音叽叽喳喳地环绕在耳旁，很熟悉但是又哪里变得很不一样。

“凡凡，还不起啊，都几点啦！快点吧哎哟，太阳都照屁股了，班儿上不上了？饭吃不吃了？钱挣不挣了？赶紧的——哎哟还磨叽，快点起床洗脸刷牙去！”

岳明辉叉着腰气势汹汹地站在他床边，卜凡吓呆了，坐在床上缩着肩膀看他，岳明辉一瞪眼，伸出手指头在他脑门上点了一下，又抄起枕头往他身上砸过去：“还看，看什么！快点起来了，有这时间这会儿都出门了！” 

卜凡哆嗦一下，不由自主地跳下床，大个子龟怂成一米七。他被岳明辉推着往卫生间去，钻到里面飞快地洗漱一把，再出来的时候又被岳明辉按到桌边，嘴里不停地在絮叨：“赶紧的，豆浆都快凉了！先喝一口，我给你剥鸡蛋。”

说着，岳明辉就坐到他对面，抓起一个鸡蛋，啪地拍在桌子上，手心搓着咕噜噜滚两圈，两只手一搓，就捧出一个圆鼓鼓白嫩嫩的鸡蛋来。卜凡叼着油条看呆了，被岳明辉伸手给扯了下来。

“叼着个油条干嘛哪！钓鱼啊！”他把鸡蛋掐开两半，半个塞到卜凡嘴里，“赶紧吃，吃完上班儿啊，别迟到。”

卜凡半是主动半是被动地被喂了一顿很给劲儿的中式早餐，岳明辉一直送他到门口，期间还在絮絮叨叨。卜凡穿好鞋，岳明辉伸手过来给他整理领带的时候还瑟缩了一下。

岳明辉瞪他一眼：“躲什么，我还能吃了你了啊！”

卜凡龟怂，开门的时候几乎是下意识地和他告别：“我走了，妈……”

他也被自己给吓了一跳，倒是岳明辉，眼睛一瞪一叉腰：“说什么呢，我是你爸爸！”

当晚卜凡享受了一顿丰盛的海鲜宴(甚至其中有很多并不是卜凡点的菜，他自己只说了一句想吃鱼)，坐在床上接过岳明辉递过来的牛奶，又被他敲着脑瓜顶要他下床来喝牛奶。

一向睡前喝酒的卜凡甚至不敢反抗，站在地上乖乖地喝完了一杯热牛奶，岳明辉满意地看着他喝完了，抬手给他擦了擦嘴，等他躺到床上又给掖了掖被子，最后笑眯眯地摸了摸他头顶：“凡凡晚安，明天早上给你做包子吃哦。”

卜凡乖巧地点着头说晚安，一等岳明辉出了屋就拿起手机，哆嗦着打开APP，毫不犹豫地把类型切换到下一个“朋友照顾型”。

他哆哆嗦嗦地钻进被窝，决心再也不要切换回这一项了。

“凡子——凡子，快点起了！”卜凡困倦地翻了个身，那声音顿了一下，又马上响起来，“别睡了啊凡子，起床上班了得，我给你弄了包子，你之前上大学那会儿不是特喜欢吗，你尝尝这个味儿好不好，快点！”

卜凡撑着床坐起来，岳明辉伸手过来撩他头发的时候还下意识地抖了一下。岳明辉给他逗笑了，在他肩膀上锤了一下：“干嘛呀，我又不吃人——快点起来了，洗脸去赶紧的，一会儿迟到了！”

卜凡迷迷糊糊地坐到餐桌前，发现岳明辉已经嘴里塞这个包子开吃了，一见他过来就赶紧招手：“快点，愣着干嘛呢，一会儿我都给吃光了啊。”

卜凡揉揉眼睛，一瞬间以为自己回到了大学时代。他低头看了看，又抬头看看他：“……你，呃，可以吃东西？”

岳明辉翻个白眼：“我怎么不能吃，我不仅能吃，还吃得可香呢！”

卜凡哦了一声，拿筷子夹了个包子，放到小碟里蘸一下，放进嘴里了才后知后觉地问了一句：“你这料，怎么调的？”

岳明辉笑了，点着筷子给他数：“酱油、一点辣椒油不带辣椒皮，一点点香油再加一点点糖，你不一直这么吃吗，我还能不知道？”

卜凡怔愣着，下意识啊了一声，包子下肚才反应过来，这个味道和他大学时候特别喜欢的一家早餐店的包子一样好吃，甚至也许因为是为他一个人包的，味道更加鲜美。

岳明辉邀功似的冲他笑，把晾好的绿豆粥往前推了推：“怎么样，还是那个味儿吧。”

卜凡眨眨眼睛，冲他点头：“更好吃你这个，明儿也吃行不行？”

岳明辉托着下巴笑了：“行啊，这个口味可以，明天再给你加个蒸饺！”

之后的日子里，卜凡和岳明辉仿佛成为了真正的朋友，每天一起吃饭，吃晚饭聊会儿天，有空了一起窝在沙发上打打游戏、看看电影。卜凡确实觉得后两款要比第一款生动许多，让这个家多了不少人情味。

卜凡最喜欢的还是这一款朋友的型号，既温柔又充满关心，但是不会给他带来负担，而且似乎还有一些让它显得更加真实的……小特质。

卜凡记得很清楚，一次他洗完澡出来，记得岳明辉跟他说等会儿一起看电影吃西瓜，结果到了客厅，发现这人居然只穿了一条大裤衩子，抱着半个西瓜拿勺子吃得正欢。

他故意咳了两声，被抓包的岳明辉心虚地拧了拧身，把嘴里的西瓜咽下去冲他直笑：“哎，不是凡子，我先吃两口嘛，一个西瓜而已……你看，最中间这我还给你留了半口呢！”

卜凡看着他笑得欢快，岳明辉也跟着他傻笑起来，丝毫不知道自己脸蛋上还沾着颗西瓜子，他一说话，活像个喜剧电影的小人物。

那天卜凡觉得他非常可爱，眼睛亮晶晶的，虎牙一直露在外面，因为先吃了西瓜而心虚得一直瞄他，被他看到了又马上装作什么都没有发生的样子。

非常可爱，非常……漂亮。

后来卜凡曾经模模糊糊地想过，这个排在最后面的、名字看起来最淳朴的，是不是里面的代码是最复杂的。复杂到能勾得人心痒痒，从而生出想要试试恋爱数据包的想法。然而那个时候，他早就被恋人岳明辉勾得无法自拔了。

他是个循规蹈矩的人，所以切换成恋人模式之后也从第一个选起。他是趁着上班的时候切换的，当时他正在仰头喝掉被子里最后一口咖啡，毫无预兆地想起来岳明辉上次偷尝他的咖啡又皱着鼻子喊苦的模样。

他当时抱着杯子傻笑了半天，突然开窍似的拿起手机，点开恋人的类型，毫不犹豫地切换到第一个。

卜凡满心期待，回到家就能收获一个温柔可人的恋人，一个……恋人岳明辉。

他回家的时候岳明辉没有出来迎接，卜凡有点奇怪，探头看了看，张了张嘴，试探地喊了声岳岳。他之前在朋友模式的家政类型时就这么叫他，也就顺嘴延续下去。

他把鞋子摆好，往里刚走了一步，岳明辉就整个人撞进他怀里。他下意识搂了一下，怀里的人稍微抬头，迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛，抬手摸索着要去接他的包：“哎呀——你回来啦，我不知道怎么，怎么突然睡着了呢？”

卜凡抱着他，这人穿了件宽大的白色长袖，只有手指头露在外面，整个人又小又软地靠着他，这会儿正努力试图清醒，并且抓着他的包急急忙忙地往屋里跑。

他好像清醒了，跑到屋里把包放下，又跑回来给他脱外套解领带，卜凡慢慢笑起来，抓着他的手想说不用这么伺候，结果被岳明辉急急地抱着脸上来亲在侧颊：“哎呀哎呀还没做饭！你饿不饿——哎哟我怎么睡着了啊？”

卜凡站在院里缓了好一会儿才反应过来，看着钻进厨房慌慌张张的岳明辉，张了张嘴没出声，吸了口气平复一会儿，又张嘴才说出话来：“那个……不用做了，咱叫个外卖吧。”

结果岳明辉一脸愧疚地窝在他怀里点外卖，再三和他保证绝对不会睡着。卜凡抱着他，过瘾似的在脸上亲了个遍，笑眯眯地安慰他没关系，知道是因为自己突然在白天更换类型才让他睡着，但是愉悦地决定不告诉他。

毕竟他满脸愧疚地凑过来抱着他亲脸的样子实在是太可爱了。

当家政更换为恋爱，卜凡到晚上才后知后觉地发现其他的变化。比如岳明辉照例给他端来酒杯，只是这回端了两份。卜凡一开始没多想，和坐到床上的岳明辉分享完了酒水，岳明辉拿着酒杯出了门，卜凡才开始奇怪，怎么今天没有说晚安。

结果岳明辉又跑了回来，掀开被子进了他的被窝，躺下又往他身边挪了挪，仰起头看他，像是自言自语又像是在提问：“哎呀，是不是有点小？我去把我那屋的拿过来吧。”

卜凡这才意识到，他们现在是同居中的一对恋人，是应该同床共枕的。

这个冲击太大了，因为他发现岳明辉居然喜欢裸睡。他的今天才开始交往的恋人把上衣脱掉，滑溜溜地爬上他的床——虽然在两床被子里，但是这足够他坐立难安了。

岳明辉凑过来，捏着他的耳朵轻轻按摩，又在他额头上亲一口，冲他眨了眨眼：“晚安主人。”

卜凡愣愣地也回吻他的脸颊：“……晚安，岳岳。”

第二天，卜凡在恋人轻柔的呼唤声中被唤醒。他从来没试过这样被叫醒，岳明辉搭着他的肩膀，把想赖床的他的脑袋搬到他的大腿上，沿着他的耳朵一路按摩下去，轻轻地叫他起床，一点也不耐烦似的。

卜凡飘飘然地享受了岳明辉的爱心早餐(真实的爱心，所有食材被他处理成了爱心形状)，出门上班前享受了恋人温柔的吻，回家开门迎接他的也是一个吻，然后是属于二人的温存时光。

卜凡和岳明辉这样生活了很久，心里的小念头开始渐渐复苏。他想，也许两种类型里的第一项都是默认选项，也就是基础型号，后面的一定会更有人味。已经很享受恋爱生活的卜凡在蠢蠢欲动，心里总是痒痒的，很想试试其他类型的岳明辉。

他这次还是按照老样子，选在睡前改换了类型，悄悄地选中纯情兔兔。他把手机按灭，旁边的岳明辉这会儿靠过来，掩着嘴打了个哈欠，侧过身滑进被子：“唔……好困啊怎么……”

卜凡也侧身躺好，伸出手把他揽进怀里，凑过去把脸在他撅起的嘴巴上蹭了蹭：“困就睡吧，宝贝儿晚安。”

岳明辉的晚安被他黏乎乎地含在嘴里，没说完就睡了过去。卜凡眨眨眼睛，拿手指尖摸摸他柔软的耳垂，凑下去亲吻他的鼻尖：“兔子小辉，明天见喽。”

纯情兔兔和他想象中的稍有不同，卜凡想。整个人埋在他怀里睡觉很像兔兔，迷迷糊糊地揉眼睛要抱抱很可爱，被亲脸的时候马上脸红也很纯情，可是……

岳明辉抱着腿坐在沙发上，无辜地看着他：“我……我饿了~”

卜凡头疼地揉着太阳穴，试探地弯下腰和他对话：“宝宝怎么没做饭呀？是不是睡过头啦。”

没想到岳明辉怯生生地缩了缩，冲他委屈地歪歪头：“小辉不会做饭呀……”

为了上班不迟到，更为了小小声说饿了显得格外委屈的岳明辉，卜凡久违地撸袖子进了厨房。还好冰箱里有之前包多了冻起来的饺子，卜凡拿出来直接下锅煮煮就行。

他十分怀疑岳明辉是不是真的饿，还是只是基于代码做出的贴合人类的反应。煮饺子的空隙，卜凡去拿了手机来看，按开屏幕的时候突然想起来，产品分类里家政和恋爱是分开的，也就是说两者不兼容应该是正常现象。

可是前一个温柔型的做饭打扫都会呀，卜凡又开始挠头，点开之后才发现，显示了被选择的 “纯情兔兔”下面有一行标星号的小字：请注意，此型号并不具备家政功能，请您慎重选择。

完蛋，卜凡想，看来这只兔子只有等假期的时候才能享用喽。

出于对新鲜感的好奇，卜凡决定晚上再更换别的类型。他给岳明辉把饺子吹凉，调好的蘸料摆在前面，兴致勃勃地喂他吃饺子，还是岳明辉含着饺子，语气糯糯地提醒他还要上班，他这才如梦初醒，飞快地填饱肚子。

晚餐当然也交给卜凡来解决，他怕回去再做饿着岳明辉，干脆和他说饿了就自己点外卖，不用等他。结果等他回家的时候，他的小兔子嘴边上还沾着奶油，自己都不知道似的，啪嗒啪嗒跑到门口抱住他。

“你回来啦~好无聊啊，想你了！”兔兔眼睛亮晶晶，仰着头冲他笑出来小虎牙，卜凡恍惚间甚至看到了他屁股后面冒出来一颗毛茸茸的小尾巴球。

卜凡喜欢得不得了，低头在他脸颊上亲了亲，这大兔子马上跳起来，两只手捂着脸跑开了，耳尖从黑头发里探出个红彤彤的小脑袋。

卜凡跟着进屋，发现这宝贝儿正抱着一块蛋糕吃得欢。他又去检查了一下垃圾桶，在里面发现了几款不同口味的蛋糕和冰激凌包装盒。

卜凡叹口气，回头把人拢在怀里。岳明辉舔舔嘴唇，仰头看着他，卜凡心里被他挠得发痒，伸手克制地抹掉嘴唇边上的一点奶油，快速地塞回嘴里舔掉了。

岳明辉眨眨眼睛，冲他笑起来，卜凡也跟着笑，抬手摸摸他的脑袋：“宝宝，冰激凌不可以吃这么多，肚肚会痛的。”

他话还没说完，心里就猛地沉下去。他怎么忘了，他的宝贝说到底也只是个机器人。

他皱起眉头，岳明辉以为他生气了，伸手上来抱着他笑：“好嘛我知道啦，以后不吃这么多啦！凡凡不生气哦~”

卜凡跟着笑出来，揉着他的脑袋低头亲在头顶，这回他也红了脸，缩着脖子抖了抖，到也没躲开。卜凡拿着手机给他看：“好了宝宝，看看晚上想吃点什么，该吃饭了。”

有了岳明辉以来，卜凡几乎是第一次自己做这么多事——事实上，这些也都是他以前一直在做的，只是身边有了个岳明辉，不只为了自己忙活的感觉真的有些不同。

睡觉前卜凡把岳明辉抱在怀里，轻轻拍着他的后颈哄他入睡，拿起手机的时候居然稍微有一丝不舍。他想来想去，还是放下了手机，低头看着岳明辉的脑瓜顶微笑。

我的笨蛋小兔子，再让我伺候你一段时间吧。

卜凡确实是想继续养着这只可爱的大兔子，只可惜实在力不从心，比原来独居时还要应付不过来。他迫于无奈，在哄了岳明辉睡着之后又拿起手机，犹豫了半天，才从重新选回第一个型号和野蛮男友中间选择了没尝试过的新型号。

他入睡前有点忐忑不安，因为这一选项下面也有一行标注：

请注意，本型号具备家政功能，但兼容性极不稳定，请您慎重选择。

卜凡往被子里缩了缩，侧头看着岳明辉乖巧的睡颜，怎么也想不到这张小脸要怎样给他一个野蛮男友。

他很快就知道了——他第二天是被岳明辉用大嗓门喊起来的，眼睛才睁了一半，这人的枕头就抡在脸上，两下过去他也就彻底清醒了。

岳明辉衣服也不好好穿，一件卜凡的T恤松松垮垮地耷拉在肩膀上。他暴躁地用手压着头发，站在床上踩卜凡的小腹：“快点起了，早饭都要凉了！”

卜凡稍微松出一口气——还好，至少还有饭吃。他利索地爬起来，岳明辉单腿蹦下床，拖鞋也不穿，啪嗒啪嗒往外走。卜凡从后面跟过去，搂着他的腰想去亲他的耳朵，没想半路被这人一手肘击在肚子上，倒是不重，刚好把他推开到一边。

岳明辉回头瞪他，抬手在他胳膊上捶了一拳：“大早上起来不正经，赶紧洗脸刷牙去！”

前几天，卜凡过得战战兢兢，再过几天，他就琢磨出点新味道来。野蛮男友，其实也没有很野蛮，他这么想，最多脾气火爆了点。

火爆好啊，卜凡傻笑着，游戏又输了，岳明辉赤脚蹲在沙发上，暴躁地抓着头发，把他一头漂亮的黑发撩得爆炸起来，衣服歪歪斜斜地挂在肩膀上，岳明辉烦得根本不想去管。

他嘴里骂骂咧咧的，抓过茶几上一颗桃子咬下一口。是颗软桃，汁水在他牙齿间爆发开来，顺着嘴角往下淌。

暴躁美人一下子从沙发上跳起来，口齿不清地骂了两句，伸手扯着抽纸往胸前糊。他的手抓着桃子伸在一边，正好送到卜凡脸前。卜凡垂着眼睛，看他手指关节上的淡粉色，比桃子颜色最美的地方还漂亮。

桃子的汁水淌到他的手上，顺着手腕就要滴下去。卜凡嘴角一动，也没多想，下意识就抓住他的胳膊，张嘴用舌头顺着果汁舔上去。

下一秒头顶就挨了一巴掌，岳明辉把他推开，又上脚在他大腿上踢了两下，冲他瞪圆了眼睛：“我操你干嘛！不帮忙还在这添乱——你滚滚滚——”

卜凡刚想说我是想帮你擦擦手，突然发现背对着他蹲在沙发上的人耳尖红透了，弓着背拿纸擦手，小心地侧过脸瞥一眼卜凡，发现他在看，又炸毛似的往前蹦了蹦：“看什么看什么！不是让你滚吗！”

啊，野蛮男友，卜凡控制不住地咧开嘴笑了起来，明明是只傲娇的小狮子嘛。

后来，小狮子也养不下去了，因为他虽然身材健美肉体多汁，可到底也是只猛兽，可看不可摸。舔了他的手腕之后，卜凡无数次找机会再吃他豆腐，岳明辉被他弄得每天都处在暴躁状态，后来甚至不给他做饭吃了，卜凡倒也不在乎，美人在手，没饭吃就没饭吃吧。

可是后来，他的小狮子也学聪明了，渐渐地摸清了卜凡的行动轨迹，能在被调戏之前就提前避免掉。一开始，卜凡还能每天摸上一两肉，从手到耳朵，从脸蛋到鼻尖，最后还能冒险伸手摸一把他的大腿和屁股(虽然被揍得很惨)。

结果日子越过越可怜了，岳明辉机警极了，只要他的手一动，就先上来一巴掌，搞得卜凡连手都没得拉。

这可怎么办，这不行的呀。在岳明辉强制分居的第三天，卜凡终于受不了，晚上偷偷摸摸地拿起手机，把野蛮男友切换到亲密爱人。

卜凡带着满心甜蜜去睡了，他相信，亲密爱人绝对会给他的生活带来不一样的惊喜。

他可真是太聪明了，第二天早上起床时，岳明辉趴在他胸口，用脸颊蹭着他的脸颊，笑盈盈地趁他还没睡醒就偷了个吻。

卜凡懵了，这是他们的第一个嘴对嘴的吻，并且发生得如此自然。他躺在床上呆了两秒，下意识地抬手去找他，岳明辉直起身子，捏着他的手心，抬起来放在嘴边亲了几下：“还不起呀，快点起床啦！”

卜凡被他推着往卫生间走，刷完牙洗完脸，一抬头发现这人居然还在旁边站着。卜凡挑挑眉毛，伸手揩揩他的鼻尖：“干嘛呢，等我哪？”

岳明辉点点头，撒娇似的抬起双臂搂住他的脖子：“等你亲亲我呢！”

卜凡突然开始紧张，岳明辉眨着亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，他不自然地扭了扭脖子，双手扶在他的腰上：“呃……在这？”

岳明辉又眨眨眼睛，抿起嘴唇看着他，委屈地再看一眼，蔫唧唧地把胳膊滑下来，拧了个身往外走：“那算了。”

卜凡欸了一声，从后面把他拉住了，双手扳着肩膀一转，两只手捧着他的脸：“不是，我感觉在厕所里那么不正式呢。”

岳明辉看他一眼，卜凡往前凑了凑，见他没躲，终于敢放心地吻下去。

也许这个才算卜凡心中的初吻，温热、濡湿又甜蜜。岳明辉乖乖地抱着他，接了个绵长的吻，卜凡控制不住自己的舌头，探进去急切地吻他，结果松开他的时候，两人嘴唇中间都一片润泽。

岳明辉舔舔嘴巴，用手背抹了一把，有点不好意思地冲他笑了：“快吃饭了……要不一会儿凉了就不好吃了。”

岳明辉给他煎了芝士火腿西多士，双层火腿中间夹着芝士片，面包去边裹了蛋液，煎得金黄，对角切两半端上了桌，盘里还挖了一枚香草冰激凌球，另摆了蜜桃片做装饰。

早餐吃得很好，卜凡喝完最后一口咖啡，起身准备去上班。岳明辉在门口给他整理领带，顺便踮起脚给他一个吻，结果被卜凡抱着腰压在门口，亲得他直拿手敲他脊背。

他面色潮红，眼睛里一片亮晶晶，嘴唇满是水光，冲他愉悦地笑着，推着他拒绝了下一轮可能更激烈的亲吻：“不行，你上班要迟到啦。”

卜凡满脸懊恼地抓了抓头，岳明辉笑眯眯地给他把衣服上的褶皱拍平：“快去，等你回来，咱们再……嗯？”

这个动力支持着卜凡一整天都兴致勃勃，甚至回家之前突发奇想地导航着找了家花店，给岳明辉带了支玫瑰花。

他的爱人相当惊喜，把鼻子凑上去闻嗅，在卜凡眼里他比玫瑰花还要美丽。岳明辉抱着花去屋子里找花瓶，卜凡跟在他身后，在他把花枝放进花瓶的时候抱住他，凑在他耳边轻轻地吻：“我回来了，你还没吻过我呢……”

于是在晚餐前，卜凡的日程里加上了崭新的两项，一、给岳明辉买一支玫瑰，二、吻他或被他吻。

卜凡偶尔会有这种感觉，亲密爱人岳明辉的代码融合了家政类里朋友照顾型的知心，又添加了浪漫的恋爱元素，使他成为所有人都会爱的大众情人。如果恋爱机器人开始发售，这个类型应该是被选择最多的，他想。

岳明辉太好了，每天与他交换无数个香甜的吻，睡前吻他，早上眼睛还没睁开，也来吻他，为他准备各式各样的餐品，会和他看电影，也喜欢陪他打游戏，会在他伸手过来不怀好意地揩油时羞红了脸，但也乖乖地任他摸。

接吻总是唤醒身体的最缱绻的接触，人类都是不知满足的，卜凡越来越频繁地把手在他身体上游移，摸过他柔韧的胸肌，抚摸他块块分明的腹肌，揉捏过他的脚趾和小腿，暧昧地抚摸着大腿，甚至捏过他软弹的屁股。

只有一点，当岳明辉眨着无辜的眼睛看着他的时候，他总会想起产品说明中标红加星的提示：

请注意，恋爱型号中，只有“热辣小野猫”具有性爱功能，如有需要请自行调换，请您不要对其他型号的机器人强行求爱，造成机体损毁，本司概不负责。

他无数次身子底下硬邦邦，这人却还潮红着脸颊，眼睛里一片水雾，搂着他的脖子不让他离开，舔着嘴唇要和他接吻。

卜凡受不了了，终于再也不能忍受做不到最后一步的生活。他趁着一天早上出门前岳明辉吻他的时候，拿着手机毫不犹豫地选择了最后一项。岳明辉软绵绵地瘫倒在他怀里，卜凡的心砰砰跳着，抱着他在房间里躺好，准备好下班时迎接他的热辣小野猫。

生活处处是惊喜，临下班前，卜凡在APP上收到了自家机器人发来的信息。他以为是惯例的询问晚餐菜谱，因为头一句就是问他晚上想吃什么，下面贴了张菜谱。卜凡往下慢慢划下去，在心里挑选好了几种菜品，却突然发现下面还附了另一张照片。

是一张自拍，上沿卡在他的鼻子，露出他探出舌头舔着嘴唇的调皮嘴巴，他全身上下只围了一条围裙，手机被他举高了，身后的风景一览无余，从圆滑的肩膀线条滑到他富有男性气息的脊背，再隆起两瓣臀肉，两条长腿往下隐藏下去了。

卜凡看得目瞪口呆，岳明辉又发来一条消息：“晚上想吃什么？选好了吗”

卜凡舔着嘴唇，当然是吃你了，我的……小野猫。

岳明辉穿着这条围裙来迎接他，卜凡踩着拖鞋踉跄了一下，岳明辉笑嘻嘻地扑上来抱了抱他，又向后退了半步，冲他撩了撩围裙，又转了一圈：“好看吗？”

卜凡看得眼睛都直了，他的身体白生生且俊俏，窄小精瘦又奇怪的鲜美多汁，让卜凡光是看着，就能想到他是如何的紧窄让人疯狂。

岳明辉见他不做声，又扑上来抱他，两条腿缠上他的腰肢，捏着他的耳朵往两边扯：“问你哪，我好不好看呀？”

卜凡双手紧紧地掐住他的腰，却怎么也不敢再多一步动作。岳明辉笑嘻嘻地看着他，把手指摸上他的嘴唇，挑开试图往里钻。卜凡松开牙齿，探出舌头轻舔他的指尖，岳明辉笑起来，冲他眨眨眼睛：“我这么好看，你怎么还不来吃我？”

性爱机器人真是太棒了，卜凡简直要为他疯狂。他赶不及把他丢到床上，抱着人压在墙上就亲了起来。岳明辉热情又狂野，缠着舌头和他激吻，两只脚扣在他身后，在他臀部上按压。

他的身体热辣，滚烫，柔软又甜美，卜凡简直亲不够他，想把他从头到脚，每一寸都细细地品尝过去。

要把他的肉体送到牙齿中间，仔细地嚼过了，因为他分泌出过多的唾液，用舌头舔他，让他一直叫，一直叫，没有把舌头收回嘴里的力气。

他的屁股很软，他的洞柔软又湿润，被他一摸就要流水，卜凡控制不住地把手指送进他紧致、柔软又滚烫的屁股里抽插，恶劣地把他插出咕啾的水声。

小野猫太过性感了，抓着他的领子扯开他的车衫，歪过头就咬他的乳头，在他插进来之后，紧紧地咬他、吸他、摇摆着柔韧的腰肢，把他牢牢禁锢在他的屁股里。

卜凡过上了相当幸福的日子，无数个早晨在他嘴里苏醒，解决过一次还能享受到美味的早餐。甚至为了他，卜凡开始中午也回家吃饭休息，日夜和他缠绵在家里的每个角落，也偶尔包括房屋之外，比如车里，比如后院用来晒太阳的躺椅，再比如他公司的大办公桌。

睡前，卜凡满足地抱着岳明辉，侧头去亲他汗津津的脸颊。他的小野猫用手指头在他胳膊上画着圈，又悄悄伸手拿卜凡的手机来玩。卜凡没在意，过了一会儿瞥一眼过去，却突然被惊出一身冷汗。

岳明辉正在操作控制他的APP，一项一项地处理着什么。卜凡凑过去看一眼，发现他的手指正从“野蛮男友”上移开，其他所有选项都变成了灰色。卜凡舔舔嘴唇，突然开始紧张：“……你在干什么？”

岳明辉转过脸看着他，抬手捏捏他的鼻子，冲他妩媚地笑起来：“我？……我把其他人都锁住啦，这样，你就永远是我一个人的了……宝贝。”


	5. 朋友

我弟有个朋友，他俩关系特好，按往前一点的说法叫死党，要是放在现在说呢，人家那就叫好基友，对吧，好基友一生一起走。

他那个朋友啊，特高，第一次见都给我惊着了——嚯，这么大一大个子呢？我弟年龄比我差约莫着有小四岁，个子倒高出我一个脑袋来。我弟这朋友小我弟也差不多四岁，比我弟还高出来半个头。

所以说现在孩子到底吃什么长大的？

我又在问这个问题了——刚才我弟回家，我听见大门有动静儿就出去瞧了一眼，是我弟回来了，坐在沙发上拿着手机，佝偻着腰没个正型。

我弟就这样，坐总是没个坐相的，其实也都习惯了，但就总是忍不住提那么一句：“明辉，好好儿坐着，一会儿脖子又该疼了。”

他嘴里黏不呼啦地应了我两句，也没见怎么动弹。我从后面没看见他平常头顶都抓起来的小辫，想起来是他那朋友带着他去剪头发。我绕过去也坐在沙发上，从正面瞧了瞧他的新发型，没想到这小子还挺暴躁，直拿脚踹我。

“起开！”他粗声粗气地说，明显不耐烦地皱着眉头，“看什么，有什么好看的！”

我耸耸肩膀：“我看看我弟新发型也不行了？”

他表情更不乐意了，侧了身抬起胳膊挡了一下：“看完了行了吧。”

我乐了，我知道这小子为什么一副别人欠他八百万的表情，但是我就是想逗逗他：“怎么啦？哎哟我瞧你这小脑袋挺好看的啊，这小刘海儿，嗯？特显嫩你知道吗。”

他抬起手抓弄着短下去一大截的头发，暴力地把额前的头发往后使劲压：“我不知道！我就知道我头发扎不起来了！”

我看着他的手法有些胆战心惊：“哎你轻点，别把自己头发薅光了再。”

小崽子瞪我，给了我一个恶魔的微笑：“不会，我头发多。”

我愤然起身，摸着自己发量日渐稀少的脑瓜壳子离开了这个伤心之地。

“哥——”小崽子拖长了声音喊我，跟耍赖似的，“我想吃芒果！”

靠。

这小逼崽子，我一边咬牙一边还是进了厨房，任劳任怨地给他切芒果。

我把两边芒果肉切下来，正捧着芒果核偷偷啃，门铃又响了。我啃了两口，也没听见我弟去开门，那边倒是有耐心似的，也没再按，反而在门板上笃笃笃敲了三声。

我手上全是芒果汁，干脆蹲在厨房扯开嗓子：“明辉！开一下门去！”

结果那小崽子居然嚣张地喊回来：“不去！我打游戏呢！”

操。

我又骂人了，但是没办法。我匆忙地冲了冲手就往外走，还得一边喊着来了来了。一开门，嚯，不由自主地往上仰望过去。

——现在孩子都是吃什么长大的？

他的朋友卜凡站在门口，戴着顶贝雷帽，正咧着嘴朝我笑得灿烂，一张嘴带出来一股子憨乎乎的海味儿：“岳哥好！我来找小岳。”

——其实他以前叫我弟叫老岳，但是每次一来我们家，一叫老岳我爸总抬头瞅，这大小伙子又叫不出明辉，干脆之后都叫小岳了。

我冲他点点头，这孩子跟我弟一样，长得也特别帅，还总是笑得傻乎乎的，还挺可爱。我侧身让他进来，往客厅指了指：“打游戏呢，叫他来开个门也不开。”

结果卜凡摘了帽子挠了挠头，我这才看见他几乎是剃了个大光头，头皮上就一层青发茬。我没忍住惊奇地嚯了一声，他先不好意思地笑了，拉着我的胳膊弯下腰小声说话：“不是，哥，他生我气哪，我领他去剪的头发，结果给他剪坏了。”

我眼睛总离不开他的圆脑袋，下意识地点点头：“我觉得还行，他还是好看的，但是刚才在那儿跟我别扭呢。”

卜凡咧开嘴笑了：“我也觉得，他长得就好看，头发怎么弄都不碍事——哎不是，反正他生我气呢，所以我也剪得短了点，然后现在回来我负荆请罪，我陪他一起别扭别扭。”

我又嚯了一声，没忍住笑，拍拍大个子的肩膀：“行，也就你受得了他。”

卜凡嘿嘿两声，一边换拖鞋一边小声告诉我，说他其实一直在楼底下站着，给我弟发消息也不理，实在等不了才自己上来了。

我说我给那小崽子弄芒果呢，你先自己进去坐。他爽快地应着，跟着我往屋里走。他进屋看见我弟窝在沙发里了，马上抬腿往过走：“还生气呢？”

我怕我弟甩人家脸子，磨磨蹭蹭地在旁边待了一下，结果眼睁睁看见我弟那张臭脸一下子开出朵花来。

行，没我事了，我还是给人家弄芒果去吧。

我进了厨房，给芒果划花，拿着小刀往碗里切，期间听见客厅传来断断续续的说笑声，心里突然一片悲凉。

——小白眼狼，给你哥摆脸子还上脚踹，怎么人家一句话就给哄好了？说好的生气呢？

我把手洗干净了，端着碗给俩人拿过去，看见卜凡坐在沙发上，我弟北京瘫着把头枕在人家腿上。我咬着牙露出一个微笑：“哟，现在不气啦？”

我弟愉快地斜眼看了我一眼，卜凡低头看他，手指头在他耳窝里捏了一把：“不气了，哥——你瞧你，你现在一看我就笑。”

我翻了个白眼，在心里麻烦他下次如果和我说话请至少看我一眼。

卜凡还是傻笑着，我弟捅捅他胳膊，他就伸手来拿芒果。我又忍不了了：“小凡哪，你别惯着他，让他起来自己——想吃什么自己拿。”

卜凡傻乎乎地笑着，冲我摆摆手：“没事儿，哥，我弄就行。”

我又翻了个白眼。

卜凡手伸到一半，小辉突然不知道从哪个角落窜出来，直接挂在他胳膊上。卜凡哎哟一声，抱着它拢在怀里，抬手在它脑袋上怒搓一发：“哟哟小辉，有没有想我~”

小辉是我家的猫，一只漂亮的美短，深受大家的喜欢，现在就被卜凡爱不释手地捏在手里宠爱。我弟还躺在他腿上，我眼睁睁地看着小辉的后腿在他脸上从鼻子到嘴地踩了一遍过去。

我没忍住笑了出来，卜凡茫然地抬头看了我一眼：“咋啦哥？”

我摆摆手，憋着笑坐到一边，跟他说没事，卜凡就傻傻地哦了一声，继续抱着小辉玩。我弟脸黑的跟锅底有一拼，他抬手捏了捏小辉的爪子：“你再踩我脸，今天就没有罐头吃了！”

小辉当然听不懂，但是有人能听懂。卜凡后知后觉地哎哟一声，一松手把小辉扔给我，两只手忙忙活活地摸上我弟的脸：“哎怪我怪我，我没瞅见——踩哪儿啦？疼不疼？它那爪子出没出来啊？”

我弟的脸，北京的天。

我捞着被扔过来的小辉，眼睁睁瞧着刚才还乌云密布，被卜凡上手一摸，马上就阳光明媚了。我弟笑得嘴都合不上，抬手掰着卜凡的手指头玩：“诶哟没事儿，它那小猫儿能怎么样啊——哎别摸了，真没事儿！”

小辉在我怀里挣扎着，我一个走神儿就让它溜掉了。不知道为什么，我不是很想和他俩坐在一起——他俩也没有聊天想带我的意思——我挠挠头，干脆躲回我自己屋捣鼓电脑去了。

我没能捣鼓太久，我爸我妈很快回来了，我在屋里听着客厅一片热闹，也不好意思继续缩在屋里，干脆出去大家其乐融融地坐在一块儿聊聊天。

我给我妈倒了杯水，我家小老太太精神好得很，一张嘴叭叭叭地夸着他俩新发型好看。我嘴角一抽，屁股沾了半张椅子，随时准备开溜。

我弟笑着没说话，倒是卜凡挺兴奋地应了好几句，又转头跟我说话：“岳哥，你看我俩是不是都帅哪？”

我只能干笑着应和他：“帅！那必须帅！”

小辉可能听见人声了，不知道从哪儿跑出来，现在窝在我爸膝盖上打滚儿。我爸看着挺严肃正经一人，现在笑得没了眼睛，搂着小辉一块儿看电视。

这边我妈还在和他俩说话，正嘱咐我弟别忘了东西——我弟可出息了，在英国读研究生儿，他上学那地儿没直飞，还得在伦敦先转下机。他明天得走了，我家车还正好限号，送不了他。

我妈在那絮絮叨叨叮嘱他别忘了这别忘了那的，我弟好言好语地挂着笑，一句一句都应了回来。卜凡在旁边垂着脑袋听着，听了一会儿抬起头，在我妈歇着的话口插了个话：“阿姨，没事儿您别担心，我明天送他去。”

我妈哟了一声，我没忍住接住了话头：“你有车吗小凡？”

卜凡挠挠头，憨憨的笑了：“没车，我俩打算打车过去呢，我还能帮他拿个行李啥的。”

我妈哎哟一声，拉着卜凡的手连声夸他，又连带着把卜凡也捎上了，千叮咛万嘱咐的，让两个人千万得注意安全。

我看了一眼我弟，明显是因为卜凡给他承担了我妈的唠叨炮火，他这会儿正放松地瘫在沙发里，瞧着那两个人直笑。

我跟着看了一眼，我妈个儿小，整个人圆溜溜的一小只，卜凡那大个儿也窝在沙发里，佝偻着背带着笑听我妈说话，乍一看还确实有点喜剧效果。

我看了一会儿也跟着微笑了，我弟倒突然往前挺了个身儿，半个身子都搭在卜凡肩膀上，我眼看着卜凡往前一塌，又马上挺直脊背坐了起来。我弟留给我个后脑勺，正脸全是我妈的，他声音懒洋洋的，跟我妈汇报：“他明天直送我到伦敦呢。”

我吓了一跳，我妈也啊了一声，挺了挺身子，惊讶地看着卜凡：“诶哟小凡哪，你跟他坐到伦敦再坐回来？”

卜凡好像没想到我弟把这事儿说出来了似的，回了个小头，背在后面的手在我弟腰上锤了锤。我妈没看见，全落我眼里了。

卜凡耳朵都红了，我虽然看不见但是估计脸也不能差到哪去。他听着挺腼腆，跟我妈傻乎乎地笑了两声：“啊，是，不是阿姨，我正好也想去伦敦玩玩哪。”

我妈露出一个嗔怪的表情，抬手在我弟脑袋顶上敲了一下。这小崽子故意哎哟了一声，往后又舒舒服服地倒进沙发。我妈又接着说话了：“哎不是，明辉啊，人家把你送到伦敦去了都，你就把人家一个人扔在那玩啊！”

我弟扯长了嗓子，身子拧了几个弯儿：“不是——哎哟我天，我哪儿能啊，我陪他在那逛逛——哎不是，我不是直接飞，我俩还在那待两天呢。”

我眼皮一跳，话没经大脑就直接冲了出来：“得，合着你提前走是和小凡私奔去了？”

话一出口我就在心里自抽嘴巴，从我眼睛里一眼看过去，我弟整个人僵了一秒，又马上放松下来，发出一串笑声，他旁边卜凡的背倒是挺得很直，半天都没下来。

我妈嗔怪地瞪了我一眼：“老大不小了，就知道一张嘴瞎说话，小凡甭理他啊。”

卜凡摸着脑袋，一边傻笑一边说没有没有。我弟靠在他背后笑得开心，拿手指头在他后腰上一直戳。

卜凡走之前被我妈拉着手说话，又是把刚才说的话再叮嘱一遍，又是夸他懂事又靠谱，临出门还抓着他的手说什么我们家明辉这辈子交一个这样的朋友就值了。

我突然觉得这句话很奇怪，连带着看我弟跟他的朋友卜凡也很奇怪。他俩出门前来了一个热情的拥抱，其实之前每次也都是这样，我怎么从来没觉得奇怪？

卜凡抱着他说明天到了给他打电话，我弟笑得很开心，在他的(几乎)秃脑袋上胡噜了一把。

临睡前我都还在想，是哪里奇怪呢？从我妈说那句话开始——

我弟放假在家时间不长，一回国就基本天天和卜凡待在一块儿，卜凡在北京上大学，隔三差五地来我家玩，其实也都挺熟。那到底是哪儿奇怪呢？

我可能也是闲，平常睡前会看会儿书培养一下睡意，今天也没看，干脆想着他俩之前的相处场面当睡前读物了，结果越想越精神，越想越睡不着。

最后临睡之前，我迷迷糊糊地想起来件事，可能那会儿也是很困的状态，所以这会儿两边一对正好对上了，让我突然从脑袋里翻了出来。

其实也就是前俩天的事，他俩天天出去玩儿，我也不太知道俩男的天天腻乎在一起能玩啥，这大热天的，也不能天天打篮球啊。

我问过，听他俩说不止打篮球，有时候还看个电影什么的。现在想想真是挺奇怪，俩大老爷们儿一块出去看电影，怎么那会儿我就没多想呢？

有点困，但是我想把这件事完整地过一遍，所以我努力撑了撑眼皮，不让它合上。

想到哪了？哦对，看电影——他俩那天，据他俩自己的说法是看电影去了，卜凡送我弟回家，顺便上来坐了一会儿。我是想都这么晚了，卜凡还在学校住着，他学校离我家也不近，干脆想留他在这睡一宿得了，反正也不是第一次。

我还没先说话，我弟倒先跟滩泥似的挂在他肩膀上，压着嗓子跟他腻腻乎乎地说不让他走——哎哟我去，现在想想，这小子不是撒娇呢吗！

这小崽子，怎么从来不跟我这个当哥的撒娇呢，我当哥也没亏着他啊——

——呃呃跑题了，不行往回想，往回想……哦，想起来了，说让卜凡留宿，卜凡就留下了，但是特别不巧，我家客房空调坏了，因为家里一直不太来人也就没修，结果这会儿坏了事。

我说大夏天的也不能让人睡个没空调的屋啊，跟他说要不和我弟挤挤，虽然俩人睡一个床可能会挤，但是好歹有空调啊。

结果那孩子当场脸就红了，磕磕巴巴地跟我说不用，就在客厅凑合一宿就行。我俩还就这个事儿争了好久，直到我弟洗了个澡出来我还没同意。

卜凡坐在沙发上死不挪窝，我弟路过的时候看了我俩一眼，拉着我说不用我管他，他爱睡哪儿睡哪儿，就自己直接回屋了。我当时还挺纳闷，我说回来的时候还好好的，怎么洗个澡出来就闹上脾气了还？

其实我现在也没太想明白，可能我也不太敢往明白了想。——总之，那天晚上卜凡就在我家客厅沙发上睡了。其实我家沙发挺大的，睡一个卜凡是绰绰有余。我看我弟没动静了，就帮着卜凡给他拿了一床被子出来。

他再三跟我保证不会冷，我才回去睡，总觉得我弟没做周全的地方我得给帮着补一下。后来不知道为什么早上睁眼睁得特别早，又躺了会儿，可是憋得实在睡不着，就起来想去放个水，结果路过我弟那屋的时候发现他门没关上，往里一看，嚯——

卜凡坐在我弟床边，一只手捏着我弟的手，另一只手拿着手机正在划拉。我可能刚起来有点懵，也没想着去问一下他干嘛呢——现在想想，幸好没问——到客厅看一眼，被子没了，我上完厕所又去客房看了一眼，被子叠得整整齐齐，已经在那放好了。

困，我脑子已经很不清醒了，一下想起来我弟挂在他肩膀上的样子，一下又好像听见我这个小崽子的撒娇，又一下听见了我妈的话——

“欸，我们家明辉啊，这辈子交一个你这样的朋友就真值啦！”

妈，我陷入沉睡前的最后迷迷糊糊地想，交这样一个朋友……万一是男朋友还值吗？


	6. 小朋友

卜凡玩掉了54格的电，终于等来那班公交。夜色明亮，很容易让他在路灯下透过无人的玻璃车窗看到他。

岳明辉低着头，把那颗毛茸茸的脑袋藏在卫衣的兜帽里，直到卜凡走到他面前才抬起头来。最近天儿冷，小孩每天回家脸蛋揉在手里都冰凉凉，被他买了一箱子口罩放在家里，每天早上得盯着他抽奖似的抽出一个才可以。

所以他大半张脸都藏在那个黑色口罩里，露出那双圆溜溜的大眼睛。他看了卜凡一眼，又垂下脑袋去，两只手撑在座椅上，偏着头打量透过窗照下来的一小块地板上的光斑。

他坐到他旁边，抬手揉了揉他的脑袋。小崽子火气可大，暴躁地甩着头躲过了卜凡的手，不情不愿的脸色口罩也隔不住。

他非常了解他家的家小朋友，他烦的时候决不能贴着他烦，就陪着他晾凉了，再抓准机会一口喝掉。

卜凡于是陪他一站一站坐下去，像往常无数次那样，然后在终点站停下之后，牵着他裹在袖子的手带他走下车。

他的这件卫衣很厚实，不穿外套也能够保护他不受北京的秋天的寒冷攻击，可他总是不听话，又穿上那条膝盖破了很大一块的裤子。卜凡垂着眼睛看他的膝盖，那一块地方总被他自己祸害得坑坑洼洼，可是总能恢复成现在的样子。

圆溜溜的，走路的时候那块骨头会突出来，很白，在路灯下面简直又升起来一轮月亮。

卜凡停下了，侧身蹲了下来，把两只手搓了搓，捂在嘴上呵了口气，珍而重之地用手掌罩住他露出来的一边膝盖。

岳明辉脚步顿了顿，他的腿确实已经腌进了秋味，冰冷僵硬，被卜凡的手一敷，好像让热水烫了一下似的，让他下意识瑟缩了一下。

卜凡一只手挪过去捞他的膝盖弯，另一只手把他的膝盖扣在手里，努力传递热量。他抬头看岳明辉，小孩的脸都背着光藏在帽子和口罩里，什么都看不清。

岳明辉挣了一下，用脚尖碰碰他的小腿，卜凡就跟着站起来，又拉住他的手往前走。

过了马路就是车站，旁边有个小报刊亭，白炽灯照不清两边已经收起来一半的杂志展示板，中年女人在脏兮兮的窗户后面昏昏欲睡，只有前面还在运转的烤肠机吸引着人的注意。

卜凡心里一动，探头凑过去看了看。烤肠一根根都红滚滚胖乎乎，很有分量地泛着油光，相当悠闲地在机器上缓缓翻滚。卜凡瞅中一根烤爆了皮的，里面的肉嫩乎乎地翻出滚边，撒上孜然粉后被卜凡拿着纸巾捏住了签子尾巴。

他先拿起来到嘴边吹了又吹，又用嘴唇试试温度，最后才小心地捏住木签上下，露出被纸巾包裹着的部分好递给岳明辉。

岳明辉不管他这讲究，一把就接过来攥在手里，张嘴就咬了一口下去。看起来里面还是挺烫，小孩龇牙咧嘴地在嘴里倒了几个来回才嚼起来，中间又被卜凡捉着手把烤肠拉过来，给他吹露出来的部分。

俩人在车站等车，岳明辉左右看看，一屁股坐到广告牌中间的座位上。卜凡瞧了瞧车来的方向，一回头才发现小崽子已经坐下了。

他拧着眉头说了句凉，岳明辉动动屁股，没理他，继续埋着头啃他的烤肠。卜凡叹了口气，脱了西装外套放到他旁边，又扯着他的胳膊让他把身子斜一点，一边把他的外套塞到他屁股底下。

“凉啊宝宝，”卜凡皱着眉头嘟囔，“当心拉肚子。”

岳明辉不理，狠狠咬下一大口，嚼了两口，吸了吸鼻子，一跺脚站起来了。卜凡看他一眼，小孩也不说话，就晃悠着低头嚼，轮换着拿脚尖点地。

卜凡含着笑看了他一会儿，伸手把皱巴巴的外套拿起来重新穿上。岳明辉瞥他一眼，卜凡赶紧靠过来，揽着他肩膀往怀里靠。

“身上有宝宝屁股的暖和气儿。”卜凡笑着说。

车来了，这边果然也没什么人，岳明辉走在前面，径直往后坐，卜凡迈着长腿从他膝盖前面挤到里面，靠窗坐下了。

公交车许是开了很久了，尾巴颠颤得厉害，卜凡坐了一会儿觉得屁股都麻了。他转头看一眼，旁边小孩也不好受，只是还在努力地吃掉他的最后一口烤肠。

卜凡自觉地把木签子接到手里，又把纸巾解下来，拿在手里展开。岳明辉看了一眼，冲他这边转了转脸，被卜凡逮着亲了上来。

他没想到会在夜晚的公交车上接吻，这一下有点愣住了，没什么反应地任他亲了一下嘴。卜凡亲了一下就离开了，跟什么都没发生过似的拿纸给他擦擦嘴巴，然后把木签子一折三段，用纸巾包裹好了，回手揣到兜里。

他做完这些，转头发现小孩还盯着他看，口罩挂在他下巴上，衬得他脸又瘦又小，白白净净的一小只黑毛小兔子。

卜凡心里一动，又凑过去亲他，岳明辉没推他，挨着亲了一会儿之后问他：“女朋友呢，怎么不陪陪人家？”

卜凡眨眨眼睛，冲他非常诚恳地垂下眉毛：“我哪有女朋友，我就你一个男朋友啊宝宝。”

岳明辉瞥他一眼，拉着口罩重新戴好了，再出来的声音显得有点瓮声瓮气：“就今天早上遇着的那个，清纯漂亮而且身材火辣那位。”

卜凡继续诚恳，坚决不笑，拉着他袖子一点点把他的手拽进自己手心：“那是新来的秘书，宝宝，她不自我介绍我都认不出来哪。”

岳明辉用鼻子出了个气：“新秘书都偶遇到学校门口来了。”

卜凡这回笑了，慢慢地捏着他的手指头，冲他眨眼睛。岳明辉给他翻了个白眼，卜凡马上笑起来，伸手把他的口罩拉下来，捏着他下巴过来靠在肩膀上，低头再一次亲吻。

窗外轰鸣着飘过一辆机车，岳明辉忍不住皱了皱眉，挑着眼睛看他。这回是卜凡把光都挡住了，小孩的脸还是掩在兜帽下，但是这次他能看到小孩亮晶晶的眼睛。

他终于伸手帮他把兜帽摘下来，然后期待已久地，把手掌慢慢落在他毛绒绒的发顶，为他家的小朋友呼噜呼噜毛。


	7. Brooklyn Baby

“我男朋友在那乐队里。”

卜凡扬了扬下巴，冲走上舞台待机的乐队笑眯了眼睛，言语里掩饰不住的全是得意。他的几个朋友和他一起坐在台下，几个一米九的大学生挤在小玻璃桌旁，一人一杯磕在桌面上，就出来一片哒哒声音。

卜凡挥着手在空气中虚压两下，就好像把整个小酒吧的喧闹声都按住了。

台上那主唱被光拢在中间，先是刺眼，又像拨弄着沙子一样转成深蓝色。他画着夸张的妆容，眼皮上用亮黄和大红色直抹到鼻梁，在他蝴蝶一样的睫毛上又栖息了两只凤凰。

他发顶束起来，剩余的头发太多，像潮水溢出海岸，在他脸庞两侧柔顺地卷曲着，也叛逆地搭上他涂抹了浆果色口红的嘴唇上。

他耳朵上攀满了金属光泽的饰品，从耳垂上掉下来两颗太阳似的红宝石耳坠。卜凡歪头打量了一会儿，侧过头像是在和旁边的人说话：“他呀，前几天脱衣服把耳朵扯着了，流了那么多血，一点不听话，还带呢。”

模特朋友看他一眼，拿起杯子磕了磕他突起的颧骨，一句话只说出个“谈恋爱”的开头，剩下的一概被音乐前奏柔和地卷掉了。

岳明辉自己挎着把电吉他，和另一个吉他在舞台中间站着，两个人手底下拨个不停。那架子鼓懒洋洋地坐在后面摇头晃脑，键盘甩着头发像是想要甩掉上面挂住的水草。

他的主唱男友几乎唱一句就喜欢把下巴蹭在话筒，他扭着身子，抱着吉他，做足了一副缱绻又狂野的模样，像一辆冲上公路饱饮黄沙的机车。

他在舞台上扭着胯，嘴里念叨着唱着，卜凡在底下跟着他唱，音啊调啊歌词啊，凑不到一块儿模子里。但这是无所谓的，老李这首《Walk On The Wild Side》怎么念都不过分。

岳明辉甩着头发，把黑发蒙在脸上，糊住嘴唇，用舌头舔出来顶掉再使牙齿嚼住。卜凡跟着音乐甩掉骨头，整个肉体只是一条柔韧的组织。他摇晃着，身边的朋友也摇晃着。在音乐声的结束里，他听见旁边的评价：“……凡子，行啊，够辣。”

他扔了朋友留着喝酒，等岳明辉收了设备，把手穿过他身后搂住，带着人迈出门口，踏上凌晨两点钟的北京大街。

八月的北京，晚上的风已经飒到足够甩掉太阳的热度了。卜凡拢着牛仔外套，环了岳明辉的腰压在身侧，手底下捏住他露在外面的手臂，一下一下搓起热度。

“衣服不穿，头发不剪，耳朵还装得挺齐全，”卜凡评价他，“我朋友说你辣呢。”

岳明辉直笑，扭了半个身也勾住他的腰，用浓妆艳抹的眼睛去看他，卜凡这会儿才看见了，他右边眼睛底下描了一颗黑色的眼泪珠儿。

岳明辉问：“你觉得呢？”

卜凡伸手摸了摸他的眼泪，又在他鼻尖揩了一把：“说不准呢，你今儿是Holly还是Rebekah？我该夸你是自由之子么？”

岳明辉大笑着把脸贴到他的侧颊，皱着鼻子把眼睛上的颜色蹭开：“不是，我其实是假的，不要做梦快快醒来！”

卜凡搂着他撞过来的身子，歪歪扭扭地靠到了旁边的路灯上：“好——我醒了，喔噢，哪来的辣妹在这儿投怀送抱？”

岳明辉笑得瘫在他身上，卜凡抬手抹了一把脸，蹭下来一手颜料，他又回手涂到岳明辉的胳膊上，顺着他的短袖口摸上去，凭着记忆大致给他胳膊上的狼头涂出个颜色：“来美人儿，涂个鸦。”

两个人拉拉扯扯又拐回路上，黏糊着脚缠着腿，想化成一块似的，被路灯投下一块奇形怪状的阴影。岳明辉指着地上卜凡凸起来的脑袋笑话他，被卜凡捏着下巴凑过来亲了一口。他抬膝盖顶他，在夜晚的大街不顾忌地大笑：“大街上的，嘛呢兄弟？”

卜凡看着他直笑，岳明辉也不要他回答，又凑过来抱着他往上爬。卜凡弓着腰，抬手把背上的小东西接稳了，颠了颠开始走路。岳明辉很坏，把嘴唇上的口红蹭得到处都是，他凑在他耳朵里问他：“你说，我辣么？”

卜凡那会儿想的是回家洗耳朵得麻烦了，就怕灌水进去。他回手把不老实的人按牢了，侧头要咬他的头发：“辣，比上次咱俩点那个麻辣香锅还辣。”

岳明辉又把口红蹭到更多地方，卜凡闷着笑，把他又往上托了托：“捣蛋鬼，回去还得给你洗衣服。”

岳明辉笑嘻嘻地威胁他：“那你回宿舍住去呗？顺便和你朋友交流下我多辣。”

卜凡摇摇头：“用不着——你拿我手机，把那家麻辣香锅推给他，那他就知道了。”

岳明辉叼着他后脖子肉说他坏，笑着又嚷嚷要吃肉，卜凡应着，说回去给他烤肉串。他背着他沿着大街走，远处的楼房在天底下联结着沉重的黑块，但凡点了灯就是地上多了颗星星，他正在背着他的世界，要去升起这颗新的星星。

*注1：岳岳的装扮取自电影《穆赫兰道》中“寂静剧场”里的Rebekah del Rio

*注2：后文与Rebekah一起提到的“Holly”出现在文中岳岳演唱的歌曲的歌词中(Lou Reed《Walk On The Wild Side》)，此处使用取“自由奔放又热辣”的意义


End file.
